Complications
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: After Lady hears a strange noise the Darling household has to live with four new puppy's, meaning that things start to get complicated, will the family be strong enough to stay strong as a family? or will they fall apart? This is my first fanfic and I hope people like it.
1. Bright & Sunny

It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon and the Darling household were outside enjoying the summer sun, the humans had set out a picnic in the back garden and the dogs were all doing their own thing, the three girls were all gossiping, Scamp and Angel were both playing around in the green grass, Lady had just brought out a toy for Junior and went to relax next to Tramp who was lying next to Jim Dear's legs.

Lady sighed as she relaxed herself next to Tramp. She slowly started to close her eyelids when she heard a strange noise.

The first time she chose to ignore it, but then she heard it again, "Tramp." She whispered, "Tramp." She said a little louder, he opened one eye as if to signal he'd heard her, "Tramp, what was that?" she asked.

"What was what Pidge?" he asked with a grunt, both his eyes were open now and his head had perked up.

"That noise," the noise came again, "there it is again! Oh, tell me you hear it too." She asked, she was beginning to believe she had just heard the noise and that in actual fact there was no noise whatsoever, but if Tramp had heard it too then she would know for sure she wasnt hearing things.

"Yeah, I hear it Pidge, but I dont think it's anything we should worry about, so just relax and ignore it." Tramp said, his voice was calm and still a little tired. He'd become more relaxed since after Scamp had returned and brought Angel home with him and made him happier.

Lady laid her head back down next to Tramps, but then the noise came again, but much louder and much more alarming, so instantly Lady's head perked up, "I can't just ignore this Tramp! What if someone has been hurt or somethings happened to somebody, you can lay there and ignore it, but i can't." She said standing up on all fours and trotting off towards where the noise was coming from.

With a sigh of defeat and annoyance Tramp too stood up and followed Lady, there were times like these when Lady's curosity and caring nature got the better of her and she got herself in danger, and as much as Tramp loved her for it, it was mostly him who had to get her out of these 'dangers'. So he had no option but to follow her, just in case.

They both reached the front gate where Lady found the noise was getting louder as they approached the gate, and outside of the gate to the left of the house was a big truck, its back doors had been left wide open and leading into the back was a slope wide enough to fit the width of the truck. Lady was sure that the noise was coming from inside the truck and se wanted to see what it was, she wanted to see if it was anything of intrest to her.

She started to walk closer to the truck, until Tramp put his leg in front of her, "Woah, Pidge! No further! We've seen _where_ the noise was coming from now lets go." He said in a rush.

"Your not scared are you?" Lady asked raising an eyebrow.

"'Course not! I just don't think it's our business to get involved in." Tramp replied defiantly.

"Well if your not scared then you won't mind me finding out _what _the noise is coming from, will you?" Lady asked, she wasnt giving up.

"Alright! But you stay behind me, I'm not letting you go off on your own and I dont like the look of tis truck." Tramp said carfully, he too wasnt giving up and judging by the way Lady followed him when he began to walk towards the truck, it was obvious it had worked, but it had also worked in Lady's favor too.

"Sometimes your curiostiy really annoys me Pidge." He told her looking behind him to see her properly, she smiled at him, the smile which always melted Tramps heart, it still did but this was a different situation.

Reaching the top of the slope Tramp stopped, stiff.

He recognised the dog that was lying breatlessly on the ground in front of himself and Lady, he instantly turned to stop Lady from witnessing what was in the truck but he was too late, she'd walked past him and was now standing beside him mouth open wide.

Four pups were snuggling around the ill dog, all probably the same or older age as Scamp and the girls, but all terrified.

"Trixie." Tramp said finally, his old lover, the dog he'd met years before finding Lady.

Lady looked up at Tramp to see his expression, he was shocked, upset, and something that broke Lady's heart, he was heartbroken. He'd never before told Lady about his feelings towards, or the events that had happened with Trixie, Fifi, Lulu or Rosita Chiquita.

Tramp looked down at Lady who was now looking at the ground and he started to lead Lady out of the truck, "Come on Pidge." He said, his voice soft and trembling.

When they both started to walk out of the truck they were startled by the sudden noise which was made again, but this time the noise was clearer, "Help?" Trixie whimpered.

Tramp turned round and leaped towards Trixie effortlessly, "What do you mean Trix? Help? How?" he asked concern filling is voice and eyes, Lady sat there watching as her lover slowly slipped away, he had been reunited with his old lover, what was there to say he wouldnt leave Lady?

"Pups." She said with a quiet croaky voice and suddenly her breathing stopped, her final request, her final words, she asked Tramp to look after her pups, and Tramp couldnt disobey an old lover, and a dead old lover.

But what about Scamp and the girls? And Lady? They knew nothing about Trixie or how Tramp knew her and now they were having to live with Trixie's pups, this wasnt going to end well, not that it started well.


	2. Meeting the Pups & Deciding

As they slowly walked the four pups back to their home with the Darlings Tramp said nothing, instead his face was looking at the ground and noting but the ground, he didnt even look up when he tripped over the curb, or say anything when Lady asked him if he was alright, Lady too felt upset, but not because of Trixie's death, but because the love of her life was falling apart because of her, so in a way yes she was upset about Trixie but not for the same reason that Tramp was, it was beginning to bug her, he never even spoke of her.

Reaching the gate Lady had had enough, she turned round and walked off to the park by herself, she knew someone who always managed to escape her owners and go to the park on a sunny day like today and Lady enjoyed her company, she was Lady's only frined who also had pups, but her pups had all grown up and left home and she too enjoyed Lady's company.

Tramp who watched Lady walk off sighed to himself and walked into the garden following the four pups, already they had gained looks from Scamp and Angel, the girls were too busy to notice there dad walking in with four mysterious looking pups.

Scamp was the first to speak up, "Who are they?" he asked, he began to frown and he started looking around his father for another familiar face who could help answer his question. "And where's mom?" he added.

"Your mother is fine Scamp, and these are an old friend of mines, she, er, she died." Tramp explained, Scamp was still frowning, these pups also had collars around their necks too, there would be no way Jim Dear and Darling would accept them. But in arguments with Tramp, Scamp never won, he'd always been told to walk away by Angel or his mother, and at the moment his mom wasn't here and Angel was on his side.

"They're not staying dad!" Scamp growled, he looked between all four of the pups, one of which was gazing at him like he was a hero for saving them from something, Scamp quickly looked away from them and back at his dad, "They can't! Jim Dear and Darling would never allow it." He snapped again, then suddenly the dog that was gazing at Scamp had suddenly appeared rigt beside him causing him to slowly back away.

"Well, we won't cause any trouble, will we boys?" she said, looking behind her back to her siblings, her voice was light and delicate, but Scamp still didnt like the idea of sharing a home with complete strangers. "My names Daisy, these are my brothers; Wolf, Jackal and Ziggy." As _Daisy_ said their names each of te other pups stepped up sowing which one was which, but that still didnt change Scamps mind, and he obviously wasn't getting through to his dad, so he walked back towards Angel.

By this point Lady had reached the park and was now searching for her friend, Betty the keeshond. Lady knew off by heart where the keeshond would be, but hoped she was actually there.

Lady was still upset with everything that had happened today and the only way she could get these sorts of things sorted was by meeting Betty. Betty had recently lost her mate to the dog catcher who murdered the stray who Betty was seeing and had had pups with. Her pups were now old enough to take care of themselves.

So why was Lady having to live with nine pups, five of them not even hers? Angel was fine, Lady knew Angel well, but these four new pups she'd hardly ever met before, she didnt feel so comfortabke about sharing a home with them, and there were already too many dogs in the house anyhow.

After searcing for a bit Lady came across a familiar humming noise, Betty always hummed on days like today, she'd told Lady it was because it was what she always did with her own family.

"Betty? Can I ask you something?" Lady asked as she approached the other dog.

"Sure thing sweetie, what you wanna ask?" Betty replied, a weak smile had formed on her muzzle, she was usually such a strong dog, you wouldnt believe how lonliness can change a dogs personality, or anything in fact.

Lady explained the whole situation to Betty and Betty sat there listening with her eyes growing with each word said, Lady explained how Tramp's 'old friend' had past away and how she had four pups, how Tramp had suddenly gone from happy as anything to as sad as anything, she explained how everything till the last minute where she had walked off. "So you see Betty, I dont know what to do, i don't want _my _pups to feel abandoned or lonely, but Tramp wants to keep these pups who we don't even know!" Lady almost shouted.

Betty thought for a while and started humming to herself, then finally she broke her silence and winked at Lady, "Keep 'em!" she shouted, "Give 'em a chance." She added.

Lady was shocked, and horrified by Betty's answer, "Even if I don't know them?" she asked with an eyebrowed raised, "Even if I don't wanna know them?" she asked again, okay so she would like to know these pups but not live with them 24/7.

"Yes, and if it doesn't work out, you could always send the pups to me and I'll take care of 'em." She said with a sudden smile on her muzzle, Lady was a little bit relieved but also a bit shocked by her friends proposal, but Betty's smile convinced her into going through with this ridiculous plan. "And also, for Tramp." Betty added, making Lady even more willing to go through with it.

God she hated how some dogs knew just which words to say to convince her, not that she felt comfortable with the idea.

But she would do anything for Tramp.


	3. Fight in the Garden

But she didnt know if Tramp would do anything for her, yes he'd told her on countless occasions he loved her, but that didnt mean he would do anything for her, but Betty was right, it was worth a shot, after all she couldnt just let these pups go on without a home, and if she didn't feel comfortable with living with these pups after a while she would confront Tramp about it and send them to Betty. But first of all she would have to speak to Tramp. Just before she entered the gate to the Darling's front yard, she prepared herself for a bunch of pups shouting at her and Tramp not helping, so on a count of three.

One... Two... Three.

"Mom! Why are there other pups here, we don't even know them?" Scamp whined first, with Angel stepping in front and shouting "or like them." She added glaring at Daisy who gave her a cheeky and sly smile back.

"And this one keeps sniffing my butt!" Collette shouted growling at Jackal, Lady looked at her eldest daughter in horror, never had Lady heard such language especially not from Collette.

"This ones kinda cute." Danielle said giggling a little as she crouched down in front of Ziggy, then suddenly the dog bit her leg causing Danielle to yelp and whimper then cry out "Mom! He bit me!" Lady ran over to Danielle aiding the poor pup then glared at Ziggy, Ziggy backed off, then Lady heard another cry coming from Annette, "He is pulling on my ear! Ow! Let go!" she screamed.

Lady turned to face Tramp who was lying on the porch looking clum, she left Collette and made her way towards him, "Tramp!" she shouted, Tramps head perked up and he smiled innocently at Lady, "They have to go! They are not ours and they are causing havoc! I will not allow my family to be attacked by dogs who don't even live here! They leave tonight!" she growled at Tramp, Tramp stood up, Lady still glared at him but she glared up at im.

"Where will they go?" Tramp asked beginning to glare down at Lady, Scamp, Angel, Collette and the other pups all began to watch as the fight between the older dogs began to unravel.

"Betty's!" Lady shhouted at Tramp.

"No! No, no, no! No they will not go to that crazy friend of yours!" Tramp barked, Lady took a step back towards her own pups (and Angel) and glared harder at Tramp, and nodded, "She's a loonatic!" Tramp shouted trying to make Lady see sense, but it only made Lady mad.

"She is not a loonatic, she is just lonely, now its either her home, or the streets, I hate to do this Tramp, but my family comes before anything!" she told Tramp, Tramp looked from Lady to the pups.

"Give them a chance Pidge, please you done the same for me." He begged, Lady rolled her eyes, how dare Tramp compare the situation they were in before to this, if she wasn't such a kind dog she would have ripped his head off for comparing such things, this was so different it didnt even relate to the situation they'd been through.

"How can you compare it?" she hissed, "Alright, I'll give them a week, but..." she said softly watching her own pups reactions.

"Yes Pidge?" Tramp asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"They sleep in the doghouse, and, they stay as far away from the humans and the pups as is possible, understood, and if they mean that much to you, you can join them!" she growled walking inside the house followed by Annette, Collette, Danielle and Angel.

Scamp stayed behind for a moment looking at his father with a frown, "I thought you only wanted what was best for us dad, like you did when I ran away." He said quietly, Tramp looked from the doggy door to his son, he gave Scamp a weak smile and was about to open his mouth before Scamp continued, "If you did, then why are they more important? You saw what they did!" Scamp shouted and ran back into the house.

Tramp could only stand there and watch as he slowly caused his family to fall apart, all he wanted to do was help his old flame, but obviously nobody seemed to see it like that. Daisy came towards Tramp "You and the moody dog, you together?" Tramp nodded his repsonse and his eyeborws creased into a frown but he is was interuppted by Daisy, "Mom was right." She sighed.

"Don't call her that! But what did your mother say?" he asked after a moment for te young pups words to sink in, 'mom was right' what had Trixie told her pups about Lady? Was it bad? How did she know something bad about Lady? He stood there waiting for Daisy to respond but already she was walking towards her brothers and ignoring Tramps question, "Daisy! What did your mother say?" Tramp asked a little louder so Daisy would respond, but she kept on walking, Tramp was beginning to dislike this pup. But then she answered.

"Just that you went for the moody house pet type." She told him with a small wink, Tramp shook his head.

"Well your mother was wrong, Pidge isnt always moody, its just..." Tramp paused as he thought of a reason as to why Lady had become angry, but he failed to come with an answer and recieved a cocky look from Daisy, he was losing his family because of this girl the least she could do was be thankful. "Just, don't push your luck." Tramp snapped, he contemplated for a moment whether he should follow Lady and his pups, but thought it was better to let Lady cool off a bit.

Inside the house Lady was resting on all fours in front of the window, she kept having flashbacks to what she saw and then when she began to relax she had an image of her family being broken by these new pups she was being forced to live with, she hated it, what if these pups did ruin her family.

She couldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow it.

**Authors Notes: Sorry I have not updated this story in a while, I hope you like this chapter I will try and update the story as much as I can.**


	4. Leaving Home

Lady rested by the window for what seemed like hours, but in fact was only minutes, she watched as the birds flew past in the sky, sometimes she wished she could be a bird so she could fly away and be free like all the other birds, without having to worry that Tramp might bring home some stray dog which he had only just met. But then Lady thought about all the worries birds had to face, she remembered how Jim Dear liked to go out with his friends pigeon shooting, so Lady was glad se wasn't a bird, but she still had to face the fact that Tramp would much rather spend time with his 'old flame's' pups rather than is own. Lady's thoughts were interuppted by a pup nuzzling himself against her, she looked to her side to see Scamp, he looked up, "mom, why is dad more worried about those pups, we dont even know them and that Daisy makes me feel uncomfortable." He asked, Lady had never seen Scamp this upset and it pained her to see it.

"I know sweetheart, but your father is just one of those dogs, he loves his family, but he would rather spend more time with other dogs than his own family, just give it time, if Daisy makes you feel any more uncomfortable you tell me and I will talk to your father." She said rubbing her soft furry cheek against his, soon after they were joined by the other pups in the family, Angel stayed by Scamps side.

"Mom," Annette said softly as they all rested in each others company, "sing us that song." She pleaded, suddenly all the pups heads perked up, except Angel, she'd never heard 'the song' before.

"Alright, but you must behave," she said sternly lookignat Scamp especially and she softly began to sing, "_oh, this is the night, its that beautiful night, when the ones we love are near, so take this love of your loved ones, you'll need it about this time, on this lovely Bella Notte._" It wasn't quiet 'Bella Notte' but it was Lady's editted version and the pups loved it.

None of them knew Tramp was watching from the doorway, he heard Lady singing and then heard Collette ask "Does dad still love us?" she asked, it shocked him to hear his eldest daughter ask, but what shocked him even more was to hear Lady softly tell her, "Of course, he just doesn't show it."

Tramp slowly walked towards the pups, Scamp was the first to look round and he sot Tramp an icy glare, Angel followed Scamps gaze and gasped a little, suddenly all eyes were on Tramp, "Sorry to interuppt, but I thought I was part of this family." He said with a flat tone to his voice.

"Your no longer part of our family." Scamp snarled, Lady glared at her son, "Scamp!" she shouted.

He looked round to his mother and ducked his head lower, but still shot Tramp icy looks, "Of course you are part of this family, we just thought you were busy with the others." Lady explained.

Tramp shook his head

"I know when I'm not wanted." He said lowly, he turned back towards the door, and was stopped by a nuzzling at the side of his chest, he turned to see Lady standing there her eyes were glistening with tears ready to form, "Tramp, please." She begged, he shook his head, "If I am no longer wanted then I will leave, I wont stay were I'm not wanted." He told her walking on.

Lady stood there, she glared back at Scamp who rolled his eyes, she then called to Tramp, "If you leave, then you take those pups with you. I will not have my pups feeling uncomfortable in their own home." She declared, as Tramp turned to look at Lady one last time she turned and walked back to her pups. He ducked his head down, the last look he had been given from Lady was a pleading look and he'd ignored her pleading and lost is home.

A home which he'd learnt to love, and his family, his loving Lady, his trouble making son with his trouble making girlfriend, and his perfect girls, he contemplated whether he should go back to them and tell them he was sorry and he would make up for it, but the thought of being rejected scared him, just a little, but enough to change his mind.

He slowly walked out the door to the other pups, and as the dog door closed behind him he failed to notice his families heads by the door frame to the living room, and Lady's last pleading cry.

"So what's the plan?" Daisy asked scratching her ear and glaring at her misbehaving brothers who knocked into her almost knocking her other, when recieving the glare all three of the brothers stood in a line as if they were scared of Daisy.

"Come on." Tramp said, he had no emotions left now and his voice proved it.

"What's taken your bone?" Daisy asked, Tramp looked back in confusion, "Basically, what's wrong? Why the long face?" she asked trying to make it a bit clearer.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Tramp sneered, Daisy rolled her eyes and looked back at her brothers, they walked out of the front garden gate out walked around the streets for a while, "I'm sorry I snapped, but I don't really want to talk about it." Tramp told Daisy breaking the awkward silence, she nodded her response.

On their way Tramp remembered he still had his collar on, he looked back at the pups, what they had round their necks couldn't really be classed as a collar but it was enough for now, they had pieces of string tied around their necks, but if the dog catcher caught them, Tramp would be fine and sent straight back home, but the pups, they would be trapped inside the pound and Tramp still remembers how he almost lost Scamp in the pound, he never wanted to see that place again.

But life without a collar though it may be adventerous, it's very dangerous.


	5. Memories of Tramp

Jim Dear walked into the room in search of Lady, Tramp and the pups, he was planning on taking them to the park with Junior, its was still sunny so he saw no reason why they couldn't go, but he didn't know about what had happened. He walked up to Lady who was still lying by the window with the pups surrounding her, Jim Dear looked round the room twice for the grey mutt that was nowhere to be seen, he slowly approached the family of dogs and stroked Lady's head to make her aware Jim was here, her head slowly perked up and she looked at her owner, "Where's Tramp, Lady?" Jim asked in a soft voice, Lady lowered her head again, Jim nodded, he knew this day would come, when Tramp left, he just didn't think it would be today.

Darling walked into the room with Junior in her arms, "Jim dear, what on earth is wrong with Lady and the pups, it's a beautiful day out today and they are acting like its the end of the world, they usually love days like today, where's Tramp?" she asked, not realising the situation her dogs were in, Lady hid her head under her front leg, just Tramps name got her on breaking point.

Jim dear, sweet as he was, noticed Lady's reaction to Tramp's name and ushered his wife to leave, "I'll explain everything outside Darling." He told her in whisper tone, he cautiously closed the door behind him to give Lady and the pups some privacy.

When Lady knew the humans were outside she uncovered her face allowing light from the window to shine on her, she began remembering what life was like before she had the pups, not that she regretted having pups, she just needed time to reflect on what she felt had mattered to her and Tramp, she remembered how they made a sneaky escape once during the middle of the night and went to Tony's, she remembered Tramps words to her that night, "no matter what happens between us Pidge, I'll always love you."

She was brought back to the present when she felt nuzzling at her side, she looked towards where the nuzzling was coming from, Scamp, he'd noticed how silent his mother had been for all the time she was reminiscing, and he was curious "Mom, what was you thinking about?" he asked, Lady looked down at her son and smiled, his girlfriend Angel gave him a mean glare "Tenderfoot! " She hissed, Lady gave a small laugh.

"Oh, its fine Angel, I was remembering the time when myself and your father made a sneaky escape to a sweet little restuarant called Tony's." She told them, Angel and Scamp both looked at each other with wide eyes, "That's where the song 'Bella Notte' came from, my first date with your father, we ate under the stars as the Italian's sang." Lady finished sighing.

"Myself and Tendrfoot, uh I mean Scamp, went to Tony's, when Scamp ran away from home." Angel stated, now it was Lady's turn to have wide eyes, but she gave a small smile, "Kind of like a tradition isn't it?" Angel asked with a shy smile, Lady smiled and gave anoth small laugh.

"I suppose so, you never know, one of the girls might meet a pup they like and go to Tony's as well." Lady laughed as her daughters all gave horrified looks, Colette then began to nudge into her mothers side from where she was resting, Lady looked down at her, both their eyes sparkled like diamonds, all the girls had the same sparkle in their eyes as their mother, whereas Scamp didn't have the same sort of sparkle, he had his fathers eyes.

"Momma," she began, Lady nodded, tears formed in Colettes eyes as she recalled her memory of her father, hours went passed and everyone began to recall memories of the times htye had shared with Tramp, even Angel chirped in with a few of her own memories, no matter how limited they were. The memories flooded back and after all the memories had been told the sadness of the realisation of possibly not seeing their father, or lover again rolled in and they were quiet for what felt like another hour, but was actually a moment. Then Colette broke the silence with her pleading cry, "I miss Dad!", then like they do, all the girls began to cry.

Lady, Scamp and Angel all winced at the pain of the sound of them all crying, Scamp and Angel looked at each and rolled their eyes, Lady was left to deal with the four on her own. It took Lady ages to get the four of them to bed on her own, usually she'd have Tramp to help her, but this time it seemed so much work, and Scamp nor Angel would help with a bunch of whinning girls.

After all the pups were put to bed Lady slowly walked back into the living room, she looked up at the picture of the pups first christmas, with Scamp misbehaving and Tramp holding the small tail down so he can't escape, Lady was so happy then, she had everything a dog could want, adorable pups and a handsome, brave, loving, if somewhat naughty mate.

She sighed at remembering that that was no more, Tramp ad made up his mind and that was that, he obviously preferred life on the streets than life with her.

Jim Dear came up behind Lady and stroked her ear, "Do you think we should find him, Lady?" he asked her, she looked up at him seeing him look down at her and she shook her head, Jim patted her head, "Yeah, your probably right. Don't worry, you and the pups will manage just fine." He told her.

She rested her head in front of the fireplace, she hoped Tramp would come back, but she didn't want it to be because she'd made him come back or because she wanted him to, she wanted it to be because he wanted to come back, and that he needed to come back, but this was 'the Tramp' and he didn't need no family.

**Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long to update, been pretty busy, hopefully I won't take as long to add the next chapter.**


	6. What Has He Done?

As the sun went down, the pups and Tramp began to get tired, the pups were constantly complaining about being hungry or tired or their feet were aching, Tramp thought of how easy it would be to just dump them in a box and go back home telling Lady he was sorry and that he would never put other pups before her or his pups. Tramp was mostly tired of hearing a certain puppies voice, Daisy, she was constantly telling Tramp he did the right thing, telling him that Lady was selfish, and that his pups were annoying, _His_ pups were annoying? The annoying pups were the ones he was with right now. He especially got annoyed when she started to talk about Scamp, what she was saying wasn't bad, but the way she was saying it annoyed him, not even Angel spoke about Scamp like that. Finally he snapped, "Alright!" he barked.

All the pups stopped complaining as Tramp shouted, he started to walk between them, "Jackal, I know your hungry, I am too, but we'll have to keep looking until we find somewhere where we can eat, Wolf, I know your tired, we all are, but when we find somewhere to eat we can all rest for a while too, Ziggy, I know your hungry, tired and your feet are aching, but I'm working on it! And you," he turned to Daisy who smiled sweetly, "Stop talking about my family like that!" he growled, she cowered her head.

Tramp turned around again and started to walk off in front, Wolf spoke up, "Well maybe if your house pet family would of been a little less selfish and let us stay we wouldn't be in this mess!" he shouted, Tramp's head perked up he frowned at the open air and then huffed. The pups all walked together glaring at Tramp as they followed.

Tramp began to regret not allowing these pups to stay with Lady's friend, as if he had, then he wouldn't be so tired now and he wouldn't be on thin ice with Lady and his own pups.

They walked down a few more streets before coming to an area which Ttramp found to be the perfect place for himself and a few pups, before Scamp had decided to run away Tramp had taken him here and found it enjoyable to spend quality time with his son, he vowed he would take Scamp there again, but it never got round to that, and then Scamp ran away, he laughed at the memory then looked back at the pups he was with at the moment, they were not his, and they were not going to ruin his life or his memories. He told them to wait here whilst he went to get some food Daisy scoffed at the thought of having to sleep in an empty alley and cowered when Tramp gave her a glare.

As they all did as he had told them he headed back in the direction they had just come from, he hatched a plan that he would leave the pups to fend for themselves and go back to the life he loved with Lady and his amazing bunch, and of course the humans in the house, he'd seemed to warm to them, much like Angel, but he had a different reason to hers.

He still remembered falling in love with Lady, he remembered that pretty little twinkle in her eyes when she looked up at the sky on that beautiful Bella Notte, he'd picked up his pace remembering that beautiful night, it was a few more streets away, and he was running through all the things he'd say to Lady when he arrived, how sorry he was, how much of a fool he had been, telling her where he had left the pups.

But knowing Lady she'd give him that horrifying lecture about what if it were his pups, how would he feel if someone had just left them there, not able to fend for themselves, but wasn't that the wole point to teach them how to fend for themselves, not have to look after them, afterall Tramp didn't recieve that treatment, he never had a father to teach him or look after him, and his mother died when he was just a pup.

He rolled his eyes as another thought crossed his mind, they might all be asleep. It was late after all.

_Just one look_, he told himself, _just one final look at what you have lost before you go back to the life you had before._ He continued on, each step got harder, each breath got stronger and then unknowingly he had reached the front porch, he didn't even remember passing the gate.

He looked in through the window with secrecy and carefulness, he watched as his Lady lay beside Jim Dear's chair whilst Jim Dear stroked her ear and read his newspaper in front of a blazing fire, he watched as Darling came in whispering, he could only ust make out what she was saying, "I've put Junior to bed Jim, how is she coping?" she asked in a soothing whisper.

Jim sighed before answering his wifes question, "Who knows, with Tramp gone, how will any of them cope, Scamp migt start to run off again, the girls might get too clingy around Lady, Angel might not feel welcome and Lady, well lets just hope it doesn't change her too much, I know for a fact it will change her in one way. Poor girl." He cooed, placing a sheet from his newspaper over her sleeping frame.

Tramp shook his head wildly and ran off the porch, how could he do this, he'd never realised what it would do to his family, he ran down streets howling and sobbing as the rain began to pour, he remembered a few pups he was doing all this for, he glared at the ground, then made his way to an old restuarant he used to know, one that wasn't as nice and memorable as Tony's but one that's food made a dog feel sick.

Tony's rival, Vinny's

**Authors Note: I used Vinny's as there is a shop down my road called Vinny's and the food is disgusting, so yeah, hope you liked it.**


	7. Missing!

He searched through Vinny's bins and then as he had done many other places before, he began to scratch on the door, Vinny did what Tony always did, he looked around a bit before looking down to see Tramp sitting there on his doorstep, but unlike Tony in many ways, Vinny galred at Tramp and began to shout, "What do you want you mangy mutt! Oh, food is it? Oh, I get it, Tony's stopped serving yah now 'as he? So you come running back to ole Vinny, well I got a surprise for you mutt! I ain't serving yah!" he shouted down at Tramp, Tramp could tell he was a little drunk, his breath smelt like Jims did on Christmas and special parties, but Tramp ad it covered, he might be a little older now but he could still give big puppy eyes, and he watched as his trick worked, Vinny began to soften up and his frown turned into a more pleading look, pleading Tramp not to give him that look, "Oh, come on now, don't give me that look," he resisted for a bit, a bit too long, "Oh go on then! But i'm telling yah! That's the last time I serve a traitor." Tramp snickered as he gathered up the mouldy bones, another difference between Tony's and Vinny's, Tony's gave one good quality bone, Vinny's gave many mouldy bones.

He carried them all the way back to where he'd last left the pups but as he arrived they weren't there, he looked all round for the four little devils but found non of them, he'd dropped the bones just outside of the barrell and was desperately searching for them, he mentally told them to have left a sign, asked for a sign, asked for any proof that they had not gone or that they were not far away, he hadn't realised he'd been that long gone, he called out all their names at least twice, "Daisy! Wolf! Ziggy! Jackal! Where are you? Daisy? Wolf? Ziggy? Jackal?!" he cried, he looked at the ground again and noticed paw prints, it looked like Ziggy had put his foot in some red paint and had left with his siblings.

Following the trial he ran for as long as the trail went on for, and unfortunately it stopped at a three way street, which road had they taken? Ad they gone in the direction of the pound? The zoo? Or the park?

He had to search near enough every road but felt he didn't have enough time on his own, so he ran back in the direction he had come from, ran past the barrell, past Vinny's, who was still shouting and swearing like there was no tomorrow, and straight up to the Darlings household, he entered the way he had many years ago when he attacked a rat in Juniors room, he looked around, he watched as Jim Dear and Darling passed by going up the stairs, he remembered the time he'd done a similar thing when Scamp went missing, he'd watched them go upstairs to bed and he thought of his family, the family that were in this house right now.

He snapped out of his thoughts as quickly as they came and continued into the next room where he knew Lady would be sleeping peacefully, he quietly and slowly ran into that very room and looked around for Lady, it had seemed she had moved from her regular spot and was now lying on the armchair, she smiled in her sleep making Tramp only wonder more about what she was dreaming of, and he felt bad that he had to wake her, but he nudged her nose anyway.

She stirred a little before finally waking up and looking at him directly in the eyes, she jumped back away from him as if he was about to attack her, he wispered "Pidge its me, I need to talk to you, its important," she said nothing which gave Tramp the opportunity to continue, "Its about the pups." E said, Lady scoffed and walked away from him.

"I don't want to hear it Tramp!" she snapped in a whisper, she continued on into the room where her pups were sleeping making sure their father had not woken them, "You do what you like with them, I have my own pups to look after." She whispered sternly, but Tramp knew she wouldn't stay mad for long, he walked beside her nuzzling into her side, she sighed, he'd defeated her, why'd he always do that? "Ok, lets hear it." She said loosening her tone a little but keeping it down to a whisper.

"Thats the thing Pidge I need your help, I don't know what to do where to go, I know I havent exactly been the best father to our pups recently but these four are different, their, well, difficult, especially on my own, I need your help to decide on what to do when we find them." Tramp explained, Lady hadn't understood fully when he said 'find them' she probably thought he was playing a game with them or something and he was cheating, again, in asking her for help, and he was using that as an excuse to get rid of them to get her and their pups back, but Lady wasn't jumping to any conclusions just yet.

"I told you, Betty is more than happy to take them for us, she's been lonely for a while and she could really use the company, her owner doesnt mind, she says she near enough looks after herself, but its no fun to just look after yourself thats why she'd be happy to help, besides, the only reason you find it difficult _is because_ your on your own with them, so tell me what you mean when you say 'when we find them'?" she asked, Tramp kicked his front legs with his back legs and looked to the side mumbling something, "What?" she asked, he turned to face her –

"I lost them."

**Authors Notes: Dun, dun, dun, oh Tramp you silly dog, next chapter might take a while, I'm not sure on what to do, give me idea's if you have any.**


	8. A Dark Secret Revealed

Lady stood there looking at Tramp for a minute before registering what he had said, Tramp stood there worried about what she might have said about that, but after thinking about what she was going to say she started her little rant, "You lost them?" she asked in a sneering voice, Tramp took a step back in fright, yes he'd seen Lady angry before, but this was a different anger to what he was used to, he began to protest but she continued, "how could you lose them? What happened? Did you say anything to them? Tramp what if they're in the pound, they're just pups." She questioned, Tramp tried with all his might to calm her down and hush her up a little, it got to the point where he started growling because she wouldn't be calm, she took a step back when he started growling, more shocked, her expression then turned from worried to angry, angry that he was growling, "Don't you dare growl at me Tramp! Whilst you've been away I've had to deal with the pups, so don't even think about growling at me." She sneered.

Tramp stopped growling as he remembered how he had left, his face went from menacing to apologetic, he moved closer to Lady but she moved back not letting him get near her, she looked away when he gave her a tade mark smile, it usually made her weak and she'd give in easily but when she moved her head to the side she couldn't see it and she wouldn't see it, she wasn't giving in to this, Tramp had put other pups before his own, and although it was a good thing he had done he needed to be spending more time with his pups than ever, because although Lady hadn't told Tramp yet, she knew tat the pups would be put into seperate homes soon.

She'd overheard Jim Dear and Darling talking out loud to one another, more arguing than talking, im dear had said that they couldn't all stay here and that they'd have to be put in other homes wit other people and other dogs, at that instant Lady knew they were talking about her pups, her heart was breaking fast and there was only one way she could protest, but then that would make a scene and Lady wasn't one who made scenes, Darling had argued that it would kill Lady and that was true, Jim Dear had said that there was no other option and that he was sorry, Darling had stormed out of the room at that moment, she saw Lady and apologised, Lady didn't want to tell Tramp until she felt the moment was right, the moment had never been right, till now.

"Tramp, there is something you need to know." She'd started, Tramp walked closer, Lady backed away, she hadn't forgiven him, not yet, "Not here," she said gesturing to the pups, Tramp followed Lady outside where he noticed she'd been crying in such a small space of time between walking from the house to the garden, he walked closer to her, she didn't move Tramp saw this as an opportunity.

"What's wrong Pidge?" he asked, he licked her cheek, usually he'd get the same back but there was no response to his gesture.

She sighed, took a deep breath and with her paw she wiped her eyes, she composed herself before telling Tramp, "Tramp, once we have found the pups and have dealt with them, you need to start spending some more time with your own pups," she whispered quietly, but loud enough that Tramp would hear, Tramp raised a furry eyebrow at her, didn't he spend enough time with them already? Ok take away what was going on at tis moment between these new pups, but before then, hadn't he spent ages with them, doing everything in his pwer to make them happy.

"What do you mean? Before this I'd spend ages with them, at most I expected you to say I need to spend more time with you." He said, maybe she was trying to tell him something wihtin that, was she trying to say she was dying and that she needed Tramp to stay away from her? He now stepped back a bit.

"I overheard Jim Dear and Darling talking a while ago, I didn't have the courage to tell you then but I do now." She added, Tramp stepped closer as he couldn't hear what she was saying, she took another deep breath, then she continued to tell him, with every word he stepped back, or he shook his head, when Lady had finished explaining what would happen to the pups, he ran back into the house and looked at the pups, his pups, and the pups that he loved and cared for, how could he have been so selfish, wait, no, how could he have put other pups before his own, an old lover, a lover who hadn't ever cared for him as much as Lady has, and then he puts her pups before his and Lady's.

He watched as Angel snuggled closer to Scamp and Scamp breathed in her fumes, he watched as all three girls made the same noise and the same movement at the same time, he smiled they never seemed to realise how alike they all were to one another, yes they did have their differences but the similarities were very hard to miss as well.

Tramp couldn't bare the thought any longer, he looked back at Lady with a menacing glare, she glared back at him, if you didn't know any better you'd think they were fighting over who's territoy this was, "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked with a sneer, Lady couldn't deny but it was scary, but only for a second, when she remembered he wouldn't hurt her she shot back at him, "I geuss we've all been preoccupied lately, now about the missing pups, I think you are going to need more than just my help with this, but this doesn't change anything Tramp, you owe them all the time you can give from then on, no excuses."

**Authors Notes: So, yeah here's the next chapter, hope its good enough.**


	9. Convincing Scamp & Starting the Quest

One by one she gently nudged her pups each time she glared at Tramp, although it was her curiousity that was at fault here, he could've at least let Betty try with them, but no, he thought she was too weird, too crazy and wouldn't look after them properly, it agravated Lady to think that he wouldn't at least give it a shot, for _their _pups, and now here she was waking each of them up to go and search for these pups that had nothing to do with their family, sometimes Lady understood why Tramp didn't like her curiousity, but sometimes she didn't, like the time she was curious about this old friend of Tramps, what was his name? Buster? Oh yes that's right, Lady had asked about him before Scamp had run off about a certain dog who Tramp had gotten into a fight with, would he tell her about him? No, he'd told her it was nothing to worry about, in the past, 'an old friend', Lady knew Tramp ad a lot of old friends but the ones she knew about were either in the pound or girls.

As each of the pups eyes slowly opened, they all gasped in delight at the sight of their father, but their facial expressions all faded when they saw the look on his face, Lady turned to him and ushered him to tell them what they were to do, Tramp sighed and took another deep breath, "Kids, I need your help to find those pups, they've disappeared," he started, Tramp looked over at Lady, she mimed 'the truth!' to him and he continued, "I mean, I lost them." He stated.

All five pups looked at one another, Scamp scoffed and turned back to his bed, Angel looked at Tramp with a sorrowful expression walkign over to Scamp, she nudged him a little, he looked at her, "If their missing then its better that way!" he sneered his back facing his dad, Angel rolled her eyes and began whispering in his ear, he groaned and looked back at his dad, "So what do you want us to do?" he asked with a whiney tone, Angel rolled her eyes, you can't live with him but you can't live without him, well, from what his mother has said you can't, but so far she only understood the first part of that statement.

"Son, I know you don't get on well with these pups but-" Tramp began, he was rudly interuppted by his son correcting him, "No, I just don't like Daisy!" he snarled at the name, Tramp nodded and continued, "Ok then, I know you don't like Daisy, but what about the others, they havent done anything have they?" Tramp questioned, Scamp glared and turned back to his bed, Angel followed after, it was an act of instinct, she'd always felt more comfortable around Scamp than his sisters or his parents, Tramp lowered his head, Lady shook hers in annoyance, she could handle this.

She Walked towards her son, "Scamp, this is no way to act, you always complain about being locked up inside a house, well your being given the chance to go out and around town, I know the reason isn't exactly what you wanted, but its a reason, please Scamp, if not for them, for your father." She reasoned nudging his head a little, he looked into his mothers eyes for a moment, he saw something there but couldn't understand what it was.

Begrudgingly he agreed to go with his parents, sisters and Angel to find these annoying pups, he told Tramp that once they'd found them, that he would go straight home, he and Angel would come straight back here, as he was not putting up with Daisy's stupid little games.

Tramp understood, he looked at Lady and smiled weakly, though a smile was not returned, she just walked past him through the dog door out into the garden, "I think we will also be needing some expert help in this matter." She said, they all knew who she meant, though Tramp did not seem to be impressed with the idea, both Jock and Trusty still ad their doubts about Tramp, especially Jock.

But Lady's thought was understandable, after all, Trusty had a very good nose that would find them within moments, but he had nothing to go on, nothing to get his nose started, but then again he didn't really have anything to get the scent started when he chased after Tramp and the dog catcher, and he found them pretty well.

They all followed Lady to Trusty and Jocks houses and they did so in an awkward silence, Tramp tried to speak to Scamp but whenever he tried to do so Scamp would move forward a bit, Tramp hung is head in shame and sadness each time, Angel noticed this and got angry, running in front, "Scamp! Talk to him, he is your father, how would you feel if your son had just ignored you?" she asked in an aggravated whisper, Scamp looked at her and scoffed, "How would you feel if your father had just left for other pups?" he asked in another aggravated whisper, Angel's expression sadened, "I wouldn't know, would I?" she said, walking off in front to Lady, Scamp mentally kicked himself for not thinking, but he still weren't going to talk to Tramp, maybe later on if they were left alone to talk.

After what had seemed like a very long walk from house to house they reached Trustys house where Jjock could usually be found as well, as Lady was more welcomed here than anyone else in the little family she walked up to the dog doors, scratched at them a few times before walking in, she saw a dog lying on the floor and gasped in horror, she saw Jock looking down at the dog in hope she cleared her throat to announce she was here an Jock's head turned, "Lassy? What is you doing 'ere so late?" he asked in a whisper, his scottish accent still strong.

"Jock, I need Trusty's help with something, is he alright?" she asked back looking at Trusty who was still snoring on the floor.

Jock shook his head, "No Lassy, he is not awright, he is very ill, is there anything I could do for yah?" he asked a bit cheery, Lady smiled sweetly but shook her head, she needed Trusty more than Jock, no offence to the old Scottish dog.

Lady went back out to her family and cleared her throat once more, "I guess we'll have to find those pups ourselves. Uncle Trusty is not well." She said walking out of her old friends garden gates.

And so their quest to find the pups began.

**Authors Notes: Yep, they're coming quicker now, I guess its coz I'm bored, the next one might be up pretty soon as well, I have no more exams until next year, hope you still enjoy this story!**


	10. Splitting up

As they made their way through the streets to where Tramp had originally left them the heavens began to open, and rain poured on the family of dogs, Angle stayed by Scamps side trying to talk him out of his bad mood, all the girls were standing side by side, Tramp was standing with Lady in front, he wasn't talking to her and although Lady couldn't quite understand why that was she had a feeling she was about to find out, he huffed in aggrevation annoying Lady, "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, yes she'd already answered that, but he wasn't convinced, Lady rolled her eyes, convincing this dog was never easy, Tramp looked down at her just after she'd rolled her eyes, he raised an angry eyebrow, she turned her head, her anger also visible, "I've told you why, now before you think about talking to me like that Tramp I think you should apologise to your pups!" she snarled, he was about to speak again but was stopped when she walked to the back of the dog family line, Tramp lowered his head, altough he was angry she was right.

Lady had gone behind Scamp and Angel making sure they didn't un away, knowing her son he would try and convince Angel to do so, but he had said on freqeunt occasions when going for walks that he wouldn't, but Lady wasn't taking that chance, and Scamp dare not ask Lady why she was behind when her facial expressions were still angry.

Tramp had reached the end of the lane that went off in three directions, the dogs grouped round together, from here they sorted out a plan, Tramp started directing people, "Angel, you go with Pidge towards the park, Scamp you go with the girls towards the zoo, and I'll go to the pound." He declared he was about to make his way towards the pound when Lady shook her head in the corner of his eye, he turned around with a confused expression.

"That's probably the worst plan I've ever heard, Tramp, your giving yourself a one way ticket back to the place you spent most your life trying to avoid!" she disagreed, Tramp turned fully to listen to her plan, "You and Scamp go to the zoo, Angel and Annette go to the park, and me and the other girls shall go to the pound, no arguements!" she declared taking Colette and Danielle down the street towards the pound.

They were stopped in their tracks by Tramp barking, it would've woken the neighbourhood if they were near any houses, everyone turned to face him, "and your idea is worse, Pidge, I'm not letting you go near the pound, let me and Scamp go there you take the zoo." He moved past Lady like she wasn't there, the arguement continued for another three minutes, until finally they decided that Tramp and Scamp should go to the pound, though Lady was still not sure.

Although Tramp was not in Lady's good books at that moment she didnt like the risk of losing her son and mate in the same day, but before Lady got the chance to protest again Scamp and Tramp had left in the direction of the pound, but she was glad that Scamp and Tramp would get the chance to talk and sort things out, but she hoped nothing bad happened, she turned to Danielle, Collette and told them to start making their way toward the zoo, the girls did as was asked of them, Lady stayed behiind for a moment talking to Angel and Annette, "Girls, I'm trusting you to look out for each other, I know Angel you are more used to working with Scamp, but this could be a good chance for you both to talk a bit more, become closer as friends, and family, and please stay safe." She begged nuzzling them both like a mother would to her pup, then she followed after Danielle and Collette.

"Geuss we're alone in this, huh Annie." Angel said, she'd never really spoke properly to Annette, not alone, but now she had reason to, just like Scamp had reason to talk to his dad.

Meanwhile in the pound, Jackal was mumbling to himself about how all the other pups boss him around like they owned him, he shouted out loud, "I'm a free, wild dog and I don't take orders from anybody, not Ziggy, not Wolf and certainly not Daisy." But as he shouted his eclaration for being a free wild dog, he didn't realise that he was being followed.

At the same time, Daisy and Ziggy were sneaking around in the zoo, Ziggy was terrified and the weird noises coming from all around did not help his fear, Daisy was strolling around with her eyes shut acting like she owned the place, she looked back on several occasions rolling her eyes as her brother whimpered in fear, "Come on you big baby! Its just a zoo, full of animals, like us, mom took us to the zoo loads of times before she..." she paused, she hated the word, or anything that related to that word, " Well you know." She finished after a long pause, as Ziggy shakily nodded he sped up after his sister.

Now the only pup who was wise enough to go to a place where there was hardly any danger was Wolf, his sister had told him to go to the zoo with her or go with Jackal to the pound to make sure he didn't get into any trouble, but he did neither, he'd been to the park with his mom and the others but they all said it was boring there, but Wolf and his mom disagreed, they thought it was a peaceful place where stray dogs or even dogs that had just run away for the night could go without worrying about any danger, but there was still danger, just not as much as the places Wolfs brothers and sister gone to.

But each pup had a different fate that night, not all of them were saved, but thats the price you have to pay when you dont do as your told.

**Authors Notes: I don't like this chapter very much but I completed it, I know it took a long time for me to complete it but its here now, hope you enjoy, the next chapter shouldn't take too long since I'm on my summer holidays.**


	11. Finding the Pups

Angel and Annette almost raced each other to the park, and almost ran into Wolf not noticing he was in front of them, and as the two female pups skidded to a halt Wolf snickered "What are two beautiful pups like you doing out late?" he asked with a smirk across his muzzle, Annette instantly blused when he called them beautiful, but Angel rolled her eyes, this pup was too much like Buster in her eyes, if she didn't know better she'd have thought that this was one of Busters pups, but she knew better, although this pup acted a lot like Buster he did not look like him. Angel was about to respnd to his question when suddenly they heard a rather large rustle coming from the bushes beside them, Annette whimpered, Wolf growled and Angel stood stiff not sure how to react, after all, it was only a rustle. Wasn't it?

Walking through the zoo Lady guided Collette and Danielle cautiously, she remembered when she first came here with Tramp, she smiled slightly, but then thought about recent events and how he betrayed her, she glared at the ground. How dare he do that to _his_ family, if anything he should think himself lucky Lady has a heart and would help find these darned pups, if anything he should be grateful she still wants him to come home after this, but just then when she was thinking to herself she saw a couple of pups walking off in the distance, she smiled to herself, she'd found them, she turned to tell Collette and Danielle, but as she turned she noticed her pups wew not behind her, she began to worry, calling out their names in despair, she looked back round to see if se could spot the other two pups, but to her horror she could not see them, either, then like a rumbling noise from behind she heard a low growl.

Walking swiftly to the pound was awkward to say the least, neither Tramp nor Scamp spoke a word, and even when Tramp tried to start a conversation Scamp would not reply. It got to the point where Tramp could take no more of Scamp constantly ignoring him, "Son, I'm sorry, you know if I could take back what I did, leaving you, your sisters, Angel and your mother, then you know that I would, I would've listened to what your mother told me to do and what you told me, please son," and when Scamp continued to ingnore his plea's Tramp tried a different approach, "When this is all over I promise to take you, an Angel, if you want, to the lake so we can howl at the moon, like wild dogs, what do you say?" he asked, usually the thought of howling at the moon would excite Scamp so much that he would start to chase his tail, but he was older now, and the thought didn't thrill him as much as it used to, but instead of ignoring his father any longer he replied, "You told me when I was a pup, that as family, you stick together, work things out, and did you do that?" he asked in a sneer, as Tramps head bucked down he continued, "and for that, I will never forgive you." He finalised his statement by walking away. And they'd arrived at the pound.

The rustling in the bushes continued until finally it stopped and a fat cat walked out, it sat in front of the three licking its paws, Wolf's growling stopped and he began to snicker, Annette's whimpering stopped too but she did nothing else, Angel had loosened up a bit but kept her guard, the cat looked at the three pups and smirked, "Now what would three young pups like yourselves be doing out in the park at this hour.?" It asked in a posh voice, he looked at the pups once more, his eyes stopped at Wolf, "Hello Wolf." He grinned. Angel and Annette looked questioningly at him.

Lady's panic rose as she continued her search for the pups, she had serached near enough every part of the zoo, except for one part, she feared going anywhere near there, and feared the pups being there too, but with her pups and the other two out of her sight she bucked up enough courage to search there, in the alligators cage, she remembered how it almost ate her, how Tramp had saved her, but Tramp was not here now and the pups were the ones that would need saving, and luckily – or not – she found them all looking into the alligators cage, but thankfully old al was asleep, or so she thought and hoped.

The pound had a cold haunting feeling, as Tramp and Scamp crawled through the fence they could hear the cries of other dogs, dogs who had been here for far too long, Tramp thought back to old friends, last time he was here though – when saving Scamp – he did not see them, maybe they'd been moved out or... _lets not think about that_, he thought to himself, and then just then he saw one of the mischievious pups, he was walking _inside_ the pound, Tramp looked at Scamp who looked back in confusion and excitement for another adventure, but there was that glimmer of fear in the young pups eyes, it could not be mistaken, but this was scary for both of them, then both had bad experiences with this place, Lady ad even stayed here for a while with other dogs tormenting her.

At almost the same time almost all the family had the same thing on there mind, some of them saying it out loud, as they faced the issue at hand they all said,

"Let's get this over with."

And then hell broke loose on each end of the family, but who will survive? Who will return? For once you make up your mind, its hard to turn back.

**Authors Notes: Ok, I didn't want it to end like that, but I needed to finish it with something, and that's what I came up with, also a very big thank you to those who have followed this story throughout, I hope you enjoy every chapter as much as I enjoy reading your reviews – that was cheesey, but true! You know who you are! ;-)**


	12. Saving the Pups (part 1)

Tramp and Scamp followed the pup almost in a circle around the pound, ending back where they started, at the entrance. Jackal had a menacing look in his eyes and Tramp feared that he may have been contemplating whether or not he should go inside, the pup gave one final look around and as he did, he noticed Tramp and Scamp, and with a final smirk and low growl he entered the pound.

Tramp gave a final growl of annoyance and followed the yonug pup, Scamp stayed behind for a moment and watched, he had stayed behind in fear of the dogs that stay here and his memories of this place still haunt him even if he'd always been reassured that he would never go back there, here he was stadning right outside the place he never wanted to call home, he'd stayed behind long enough to see one of the dog catchers coming out of a car and drag a stray to the pound heading straigh in the direction Jackal and his dad just took.

Scamp gulped and slowly follwed after the dog catcher was out of sight, he had to warn his dad, some how...

Meanwhile inside Tramp was trying to convince Jackal to get out of here, come back with him so they could discuss what happens to him and the others, but Jackal was having none of it, "You really think I'm that naive? That I don't know what you and your little family will do to us, the others were stupid going to wherever they went, this is where you go if you want to start a new life, no chains, no fences, my mother was too stupid to see it too, she thought that by staying with that crazy old man we would get the treatment we deserved, but one mistake and your on a chain, well not anymore! You can't make me change my mind! I'm home." He shouted waking up all the other dogs in their cages.

Tramp scoffed with annoyance, "So that's the life you want huh? A life behind bars? Cause thats all this is Jackal, you don't get special treatment here, if anything you don't get any treatment, just you wait, ask any of the dogs here, I know each and every one of them from my old life, all of them were on the run from the pound, and now look, do any of these faces look happy to you? You don't come here to start a new life, you come here to end your life, you have what none of these dogs have, freedom." Tramp gave his reason, but his reason had not worked.

Looking around most of the faces were of tired old dogs, they were miserable a few were young but even they were miserable, Jackal shock his head in disbelief, at a yound age he had been told that dogs in the pound were wild dogs and that being in the pound just made them more wild, what he had not been told was that sometimes it can drive you too wild being inside a caged environment, and life there was miserable for most dogs. He'd been told many things about the pound, but it only made him want to go there more and more.

Crazy pup, Crazy pup indeed.

And as the pound door swang open and a tall human walked in with a miserable house dog Tramp hid behind a cage, pretending to be in it, Jackal sat in the middle of the room wagging his tail as the dog catcher walked in, the dogs in cages all barked at him to run to go, to be free, but he did not listen instead he readied himself to be thrown inside one of the cages.

The dog catcher looked at him suspicously, he gently placed the house dog inside a cage with two other dogs, then roughly threw Jackal into a cgae of his own, or so he thought, once the dog catcher had left unnoticing Tramp he noticed Scamp standing right outside the door, picking him up he gently placed him in the cage with the other house dog, walking off he mumbled to hims "I need a raise, these crazy pups just popping put of nowhere."

Tramp ran over to the cage Scamp had been put in and without problem opened it allowing all the dogs to go free, but told them to hold back for a moment as he spoke with Jackal.

"I can get you out of here, if you want me to." He asked with an eyebrow raised. Jackal laughed and laid down in front of the cage, he sighed contently, "I think I'm going to like it here." He said in a dreamy voice.

Tramp softly laughed to himself and left, as they left a growling came from behind where Jackal was lying, "You mad puppy?" it said in a low tone voice then continued to growl. Jackal whimpered in fear as the growling continued and said "I think your mad. Cause you just wasted a whole lot of freedom."

Scamp and Tramp walked slowly back to the gap in the fence, and with all the racket there was no doubt that one of the dog catchers would've heard them and would be out soon, but before leaving Tramp and Scamp heard a final howl from Jackal as he would spend most of his life in this place, guilt ran through Tramps mind and he wanted so desperately to run back in and help him, but as predicted a dog catcher ran out looking for the dogs who had escaped.

That was one pup that had been found, but he would not be going home with them, he would not see, or feel a families love surrounding him, and Tramp felt sorry for him.

**Authors Notes: This is the first part of when the pups are all retrieved and possibly brought back, in my mind I thought Jackal was one of those crazy pups who wanted 'freedom' from a life on a chain only to have a life behind bars, I'm not proud of this chapter but then again I'm never proud of my stories, next chapter might take some time as I don't know what to do.**


End file.
